A Match Made in Heaven
by NewYorkChicago1944
Summary: How Betty Donovan met and fell in love with Donnie Murphy. One Shot. Part of Donnie Murphy's story.


Hi guys thought I included a one-shot into how Betty Donovan felt when she met Donnie Murphy. Please sit back and enjoy

A Match Made in Heaven

The Lucy Clover Club, Sousa Street, Manhattan, New York, 2nd September 1943

It was night time in New York City the streets were busy and crowded with civilians and soldiers. Over at the Lucy Clover Club on Sousa Street in Manhattan Elizabeth Donovan was readying her appearance for the stage tonight as one of the dance girls Alice knocked on her door as Betty said, "Come in" Alice then came in as she said, "Crowds are coming out tonight" "Do realise there is a war on of course there are going to be crowds" "Only 50 servicemen have come in tonight. Wait until MOH Hero John Basilone comes out" "Please don't tell me you're dreaming of him" "Guy is from New Jersey what's not too like" "I'm from Chicago, Alice I prefer a guy who is Catholic, Irish and is tough" "I forget you Irish Catholic girls are always dreaming of a big family" "Exactly" "Why is it you never go home with a fella, you have legions of boys wanting to have dinner and take you on dates?" "I'm looking for the right one" "You believe in all that soulmate stuff?" "Yes, I do. Now if you excuse me I have to be on stage" "Knock 'em dead in that red dress of yours" "Always."

Betty then left her dressing room with Alice as Betty went towards the stage and up the stairs as she passed the club manager Johnny Ranieri (Creepy, real prick and nightmare from hell) as he said, "Give 'em your best. Legs and I might take you too dinner" "Not my type jackass" Betty walked past him knocking his shoulder as he shot her a glare which said, " _Bitch."_

Betty walked up onto the stage taking in a deep breath as she began singing " _They Can't Take That Away From Me"_

 _The way you wear your hat._

 _The way you sip your tea._

 _The memory of all that –_

 _No, no – they can't take that away from me._

 _The way your smile just beams._

 _The way you sing off-key._

 _The way you haunt my dreams._

 _No, no – they can't take that away from me._

As she continued singing the song, she laid her eyes on a soldier, he was handsome, eyes widened the size of a full moon he didn't have a cap on his uniform fitted him perfectly Betty guessed he was well toned, even sensed something about his stature, he commanded respect and authority, even discipline as it had something to do with the uniform she wasn't too sure. Dark hair parted at the side, freshly cut, able to see skin fade on the side too.

As she finished the song she stood there and took in the applause as she locked eyes with the soldier seeing him applaud her made her blush as he made his way to the bar while Betty made her way to the stage room taking her money from Johnny as she went to freshen up as she stopped one of the girls named Hannah, "Hey Hannah you see a soldier that comes down here looking for me point him to my room" "Got an admirer, Betty?" "More like fate has come together" "Sure no problem" Betty then went to her room and looked at herself in the mirror saying softly, " _How handsome was he?"_ as she heard a knock at her door as she straightened herself saying, "Just a second" she then went to the door and opened it seeing the soldier from the bar that was starstruck with her.

He looked handsome up closely than from a distance, his eyes that caught her attention they were brown like hers like a tunnel she looked down at his left hand not seeing a ring on any finger but the hand is what caught her attention, they had signs of a hard-working man, callused and hardened not soft or pale like the men who she worked for. The soldier who was standing in front of her was probably the real deal better than her admirers as the soldier said, "Hi, my name's Donnie I uh saw you sing it was the most amazing sound I ever heard" Betty took note of Donnie's accent noting it was Chicago one with a hint of an Irish accent in the middle she blushed and smiled as she then allowed Donnie into her room which he admired as he asked her where she was from as she replied, "I'm from Canaryville in Chicago" to which he said he was from Canaryville seeing they grew up on different streets as she explained her backstory losing her parents and running away from the orphanage at 15 on her birthday to which Donnie said his condolences to her as he took her in for a hug.

As they pulled out of the hug they then stared deeply into each other's eyes with Donnie's eyes looked hypnotising at close range as she leant into him for a kiss. A kiss that would start a beautiful romance the strawberry lips that didn't leave Donnie's own until they broke apart and rested their foreheads on each other as Donnie began stuttering and asked Betty if she wanted to go dancing to which she smiled saying she would love too.

Donnie then pulled something out from his back and Betty looked wide-eyed seeing a red rose that had melted her heart appreciating the gesture as they then left the room to head upstairs to meet Donnie's best friends in his company as he introduced them to her. She felt at ease with Donnie's friends as they made her feel comfortable as they told her their stories. Soon music began playing and the song, " _Day By Day"_ began playing as Donnie then stood up and lightly tapped Betty on the shoulder as she took the hand and guided her to the dance floor as he twirled her arm round his head and he pulled him closer as he took the lead with Betty blushing as she said, "You dance well" "I had my mother and my brother's girlfriend teach me how to dance" "I bet every girl would kill to be dancing with you" "Maybe in Chicago" Betty laughed as they continued dancing until the song ended.

Donnie then left the club with Betty and took her back to her place where they stayed for a short while until Donnie left. Later that night Betty got undressed and got down on her knees saying a rosary and thanking fate for bringing the two together.

Over the next week that Betty had met Donnie they would spend every moment they had with each other going on walks around New York they even told each other as everything about their families, Betty had found it unique that his family had included firefighters, police officers and nurses even having Marines and Army soldiers in the Murphy family as she said, "Every family is unique in their own way you are passionate in what you love" to which Donnie replied, "I know it's because we understand the oath we swear to protect our city, even going above and beyond the call of duty" Betty just smiled and felt her love for Donnie grow stronger every time he spoke of his family and the patriotism he held in his heart remembering the same thing about her father and mother when she was young.

September 19th 1943

Betty had decided to take Donnie around Bay Ridge in Brooklyn wanting to show him the borough and the neighbourhoods she even showed him one of the houses she had seen in Bay Ridge and gushed over it saying, "What do you think of the house?" "Wow, looks beautiful, ever dream of living in a house like this?" "Every day I dream of something like this. A wonderful life, kids, a happy marriage and growing old" this had caused fluttering in Donnie's stomach realising Betty was the one and only girl for him in his life as he then said, "I dream of something like this too, kids, an amazing marriage everything just looks mind-blowing" Betty hearing him speak passionately feels butterflies in her stomach seeing the tall soldier as her knight in shining armour as they continue to walk around Bay Ridge.

3 days later on September 21st

Donnie had come up with an idea to propose to Betty by doing it at the Empire State Building but doesn't tell her the real reason why he invited her to the Empire State Building as Donnie and his friends (Guarnere, Martin, Randleman, Lipton, Toye, Muck, Malarkey) pick her up and head to take her to the building which they get in for free as they are soldiers and the view is ideal.

Everybody then headed off to get a drink or look for a girl as Betty and Donnie head out to the balcony where the view of all the New York City rooftops looked beautiful as they looked out on the view as they agreed it was beautiful even calling New York "The City of the 20th Century" Donnie then looks at Betty and promises to love her every day and to protect their country and the city he would go onto serve as a Police Officer.

Soon Donnie then got on one knee and opened his dress uniform pocket where the ring was placed in as Betty raised an eyebrow to what was happening as Donnie continued speaking and pulled out a box from his pocket opening it as Betty then put a hand to her mouth as she gasps realising Donnie is asking her to marry him as he says, "Elizabeth Donovan, Would you marry me?" Betty is close to tears and realises all those times that she spent with Donnie meant that he was the one and only person for her as she hears her mother's voice speaking to her in spirit as she says, " _This soldier is the one for you. There will never be another one like this one, me and your father approve of him. Make us proud Darling."_

Betty is then pulled from her thoughts and smiles happily as she nods her voice breaking, "Yes, of course I will marry you" Donnie stands and passionately kisses Betty picking her up and twirling her around as he slips the ring on her finger before kissing her a second time as they head on inside. They tell Donnie's friends of the news and everyone congratulates them as they then toast the celebration as Lipton then finds a photographer so there is a photo of the 9 members together.

To this day Donnie and Betty have this photo.

September 23rd, Betty is packing up her belongings for the trip to Chicago with help from Donnie as the packing takes 3 hours to complete as Donnie and Betty sit on the sofa with Betty's head on Donnie's heart as she says, "Under 18 months I have been living in New York City, now I am heading back to Chicago" "I made a promise to my family that you would go to live with them until I get back from the war" "I know but do you remember that I lost my family in Chicago" "Baby, I realise that Chicago is never a happy place but I promise you that after we get married we will go where you want to go" "You promise?" "I'll do more than promise, I give you my word as a soldier and an Irishman" Betty smiles grateful she has somebody loving and proud of her as she said, "You mean that?" "I do" as he planted a kiss to the side of her head as Donnie stayed with her until he left once she was asleep as he whispered in her ear, "I love you" Betty smiled as she replied, "I love you too."

Finished at last. I hope you like it, please do like and favourite it also write a review as well please.


End file.
